


Unwelcome (?) Guest

by OverEmotionalFuckery



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Incest, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 21:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverEmotionalFuckery/pseuds/OverEmotionalFuckery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave and Rose move in together, and Bro is lonely. He keeps showing up, uninvited and unannounced. Is he really an unwelcome guest?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwelcome (?) Guest

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to suunes on tumblr (StriderStruck on Ao3) for reading the rough draft of this. it was a VERY rough draft and she helped a lot.

“Is that the last one?” Rose asked as Dave set a box down in the corner. 

“Yeah.” He stood up and cracked his back. He and his bro had been moving boxes from his old apartment for hours. 

“Good,” Rose said, planting a light kiss on Dave's lips. 

It had been a long time coming before they decided to live together. Four years since they first discussed it, when they were little more than children. Three years since they started dating, even though Rose lived all the way on the east coast and Dave, in Texas. When Rose's book had finally gotten published and she started making money, she brought up the possibility of them living together. A decision was made, and that very same day, Rose was looking at available apartments online. 

Forms were filled out, the apartment was leased in both their names, and Rose began packing her things. All her belongings had been transported a week earlier, and she had taken a flight down shortly after. By the time Dave was hauling his boxes, Rose had already unpacked a good deal of her things. 

“So, are we done hauling shit?” Bro asked. “Because if there's any more, I'm gonna wonder where you've been keeping it.”

“No Bro, that's it.” Dave went to the kitchen and picked up a take-out menu. “You want to stay for dinner?” The invitation was his way of saying thanks to his brother. Bro had helped without even being asked, saying he was finally glad to have the apartment to himself, but there was a hesitancy to his words that said otherwise. 

Dave ordered take-out, and Bro mentioned it was ironically appropriate for the first meal in their new place. 

“So Rose, why did you move down here? Why not have Dave move out East?” Bro asked as they sat down on the living room floor to eat (they had yet to buy dining room furniture). 

“Well, I can write anywhere, and there was no real reason why I couldn't move.” After a pause, she added, “And Dave was adamant about staying in Texas.” Dave's mouth twitched as he resisted the urge to look at his brother, who was no doubt smirking. 

“Couldn't leave your bro behind, huh?” Bro nudged Dave with his elbow. 

“Yeah right. More like you wouldn't know what to do with yourself if I moved away.” 

“Are you kidding me? I would have so much fun with you out of the apartment. Non-stop parties. Women as far as the eye could see.” Bro swept his hand in front of him, like he was seeing a room full of women. 

“Bro, no offense, but you're past your prime. You've missed your party years. That ship has sailed. The S.S. Party Time has left the harbor, never to return. It has been sunk by missiles from the unstoppable S.S. Bro's Getting Old.” Dave allowed himself a little smile as he ate more take-out. 

“You know, some people prefer more distinguished men. They have experience.” 

“Bro, you haven't had a life in 20 years. How much experience could you possibly have?” 

“Do you really want to know?” Bro asked, raising an eyebrow at Dave.

“Alright I'm going to stop this train of conversation right now, before you say something no one wants to hear,” Rose said. 

“Come on, you know you want to know all my dirty little secrets,” Bro said, leaning seductively over the coffee table. 

“Perhaps later, when I've got pen and a paper to take notes. I'm sure you're a psychologist's dream, Strider.”

“Wet dream, maybe.” Bro gave a wink before settling back where he was. 

“Did you just wink at me? Really?” Rose tried to look unimpressed, but her amusement won out. 

Bro turned to Dave. “Note how she did not correct my statement.” He shifted his gaze to Rose. “You basically just admitted to having wet dreams about me. It's ok, Rose. You can be honest. There is no judgment here.” 

“Dude, are you really hitting on my girlfriend right now? Is that really a thing that is happening?” 

“It is clear to me now that I am irresistible to Striders. I apologize for any inconveniences my inherent attractiveness has caused you. Perhaps in the future I could attempt to appear more homely?” Rose asked, her words dripping with sarcasm. 

“Girl, you couldn't appear homely if you tried,” Bro replied. 

“Why Strider, was that actual sincerity? Did you just give me an honest compliment?” Rose asked as she started picking up the empty take-out boxes and taking them to the kitchen. 

“Of course.” Bro stood up and helped Rose clean up. 

At this point, Dave was giving his brother a look of annoyance. You could hardly tell, but it was there in the slight downward pull at the corners of his mouth.

“Oh, I'm sorry Dave, did you feel left out? Would you like some honest compliments?” Bro set the boxes down and turned to his brother. “You're a beautiful human being. You and Rose are two of the most attractive people I've ever seen.” Even though there was a layer of humor, under that was sincerity, and that made Dave's ears turn red. 

A little while later, Bro left for his own, now empty apartment. Dave and Rose watched him leave until his car had turned the corner and was out of sight. Dave shut the door and turned to Rose, a devious look behind his glasses. 

“You know what we do now?” he asked, placing his hands on her waist. 

“Why don't you tell me,” Rose replied, wrapping her arms around Dave's neck. 

As he leaned down to whisper in her ear exactly what he was going to do, Rose ran her fingers through Dave's hair and smiled.


End file.
